The Choices in Life
by Punk Knut
Summary: So Hermione's pregnant, and Draco's the father. He says he loves her, but does he really? Then Hermione meets Flick, and her life changes, for better or worse?
1. Babies are bad?

The Choices in Life.  
  
Summary: Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?  
  
((A/N: This is just a spur of the moment muse, this may not turn out as I plan so I shall not be telling you people anything, k.))  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One: Babies are bad things?  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione rolled out of bed, her head pounding. "Ok, I swear from this point I am giving up all alcohol," She muttered to herself as she slipping on her fuzzy pink slippers and dragged herself into her bathroom, cursing every beer bottle that touched her hands last night at Harry's party.  
  
For some reason Harry had become a real party animal, Ron too. They threw a huge party every month, and invited everyone; And she meant everyone. Everyone would include close friends, well any friends actually. For some reason, when the world became a more sick and twisted place than it already was, Harry and Ron had called a truce with Malfoy and his gang. See told you it was sick. So Slytherins turned up at the parties too. Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and of course, Gryffindors. See, everyone.  
  
She was surprised their place could hold so many people. Hermione, unfortunately, had become house mates with her two best friends, after they had graduated from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione suspected that she had been totally wasted at the time she had said yes to sharing a house with Harry and Ron, she wouldn't have put it passed them. For one she couldn't remember that day anymore, and two, it had been only four months ago.  
  
She swallowed her usual morning-after intake of panadol and slumped back into her bedroom. She pulled her dressing gown over her tank-top and pj pants.  
  
She made her way to the average sized kitchen and pushed beer bottle and cans out of the way so she could make a cup of coffee. She knew coffee didn't really help after you'd been drinking all night, but she had a job interview today and she needed as may pick-me-up's as she could get.  
  
She took the steaming mug into the living room and collasped on the couch after carefully placing her mug on the coffee table. She glanced at the coffee table again, sighing. It was half-covered with beer cans and packets of chips, and crumbs and practically everything under the sun. The one thing it was missing was the morning newspaper.  
  
Harry wasn't up yet, so the newspaper was not collected. Cursing her best friends for having their stupid party, she peeled herself off the couch and made her way down the hall to the door.  
  
"Amazing," She said to herself as she pulled the door open. "Not one of our friends are here passed out, that must be a new Hogwarts record."  
  
She slowly followed the footpath along their front lawn, sipping her coffee as she went. She picked up the newspaper, which was carelessly throw in the middle of their nicely mowed lawn. Cursing every paper-boy in the world for making her walk those few extra metres and walked back into the house.  
  
Harry was up, cleaning the living room, as Hermione would have made him done if he wasn't already doing so. "Very good," was all Hermione said with a weak smile, before she walked back to the kitchen to devour their chocolate supply. For some reason she had a real craving for chocolate.  
  
Cursing everyone in the world, very loudly, as she thrashed through the cupboards, pantry and fridge for any form of chocolate. On her first round she had been unsuccessful.  
  
Harry came into the kitchen, carrying a filled garbage bag.  
  
"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry asked. Gripping her arm with his strong hand to prevent her from going into a third search.  
  
"Chocolate, none," was all Hermione could get out. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Ron came into the kitchen, eyebrows raised at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what's up?" He asked.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"We're out of chocolate," Harry told Ron, making his friend's eyebrows raise further.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "Why would..."  
  
Hermione glared at him, then stalked out of the kitchen and into her own room, slamming the door.  
  
"What on earth?" Ron asked, staring at where Hermione had been last.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Harry said, placing the garbage bag next to the regular bin and grabbing another.  
  
"She's been so moody lately," Ron commented.  
  
"Yeah, come to think of it she has," Harry said yawning and patting his bare belly. "I'm hungry, you?"  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione sat outside the office of Rupert Nelson, whom had put out an add for a personal assistant. Hermione was there answering the add. She needed the job, mostly for the money, and she had already been rejected for six as it was. Mostly because she would have a moody-fit, as she called them, right in the middle of an interview. Others just thought her too young. As she was only seventeen. They would suggest a colledge or part-time job somewhere else.  
  
She clenched her fists as she thought about their off-hand way to dismissing her. She needed money, she was behind on rent and Harry could only hold her up for so long.  
  
She calmed when she thought about how nice her best friends had been through all her moodiness. She'd been sick and moody for the last month or so, she had an appointment with a doctor that afternoon to have a check-up. She wanted to know why she wasn't feeling so well.  
  
Mr. Nelson appeared at his office door. "Ms. Granger, is it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied nodding.  
  
"Come this way," He said, motioning into his office.  
  
Hermione stood and walked past her, hopefully, future employer.  
  
~~~  
  
"Can you say 'Ahhh...' for me Hermione?" Dr. Herman, her life-long doctor, asked. He'd been her docter since she was around four.  
  
"Ahhh..." Hermione said as Dr. Herman looked into her mouth with his little flash-light and poked her with his large paddle pop stick.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong here," He commented absently, asked to check her breathing.  
  
"I've just been sick, like I keep feeling like I'm about to throw up," Hermione told him.  
  
"I see," Dr. Herman said, putting away his materials. "What I don't see is what is wrong with you. It could be a virius, a few are going around. Has anything else odd been happening to you?"  
  
"Actually, I've been rather moodly lately," she admitted. "Is that something odd?"  
  
"It's odd if it doesn't normally happen to you," He told her. "How long have you been feeling sick, and had these moody feelings?"  
  
"About a month," Hermione said, thinking about it.  
  
"I know this isn't really my place to ask," Dr. Herman said, turning his pen over in his fingers, not looking at her. "But may I ask about how your er... relationships are going?"  
  
Hermione was puzzled. "Why do you ask, Doctor?"  
  
"Well, as your doctor I must consider every reason for why these 'symptoms' might be occuring. One of those reason just so happens to be er... pregnancy."  
  
Hermione snorted, "Me? Pregnant, but I haven't been with anyone for a..." She paused. She hadn't been with anyone for a month; and she'd been having these symptoms for a month. Could they be connected. This was not a good thing.  
  
"Yes?" Dr. Herman asked.  
  
"Maybe we should check that, Doc," Hermione said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well then," Dr. Herman said, standing up and walking over to his medical cabnet. Unlocking it, he retrieved as small box. She handed it to Hermione. "Hermione this is the best kind of pregnancy test I can sell you. I've known you for practically your whole life, you're one of my favourite patients. Take this with you, and I wouldn't mind if you could call me to tell me the results."  
  
Hermione took the packet and slipped it into her bag. "Thank you, Doc," Hermione said, blushing slightly. "I'll call you ass soon as I know. How much to I owe you?"  
  
Hermione paid him and left, taking of that subject with someone who was like a parental role model to her was rather unomfortable.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione slumped against the wall of the bathroom, she was sitting on the cold tiles of her person bathroom and staring at a tiny stick which had been sitting in her urine.  
  
"This can not be possible," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Hermione, dinner," Harry called from the kitchen. Hermione loved how Harry was such a great cook, he always liked to cook dinner for his two bestest friends.  
  
"Coming," Hermione called, hiding her home-pregnancy test in a bottom drawer of her sink cabinet.  
  
She stood, washed her hands and made her way to the kitchen table, trying to pretend everything was normal.  
  
Dinner was absolutely beautiful, it was a shame that Hermione hadn't enjoyed it. She was too busy thinking about the colour of that stick in her bathroom. 'I'll just have to use the second tester,' Hermione told herself in her head.  
  
"Hermione can you pass the potatoes? I'm so hungry, I've been eating all day, but it feelings like I have something inside me, eating all my food," Ron announced.  
  
Hermione paled.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Potatoes, here, come on."  
  
Hermione snapped out of her mini-trance. "Sorry," she muttered, passing Ron his choosen vegetable.  
  
"Mione, you ok?" Harry asked, after swallowing a mouthful of water.  
  
Hermione nodded, forcing a smile. "Just fine, I um... I have to... um... go to the bathroom," she announced. Jumping up quickly she exited the kitchen and entering her room down the hall.  
  
She locked her door, magically, and entered her bathroom. "Here I go again," She whispered to herself, taking out the second test.  
  
A while later she stared down at her second results. "Why does the world hate me?" she asked the air, throwing aside the stick angrily. "What have I ever done to it?"  
  
She glared at the fallen stick, which lay across the room, a bright pink.  
  
She re-read the packet. "Why must pink mean yes?" She growled, glaring at the packet also. "It better call Dr. Herman," She said to herself, getting to her feet and exiting her bathroom.  
  
She picked up her mobile and her phone book, turning to the 'H' section.  
  
She punched in Dr. Herman's home number and waited as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," came the kind voice woman through the receiver.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Herman, it's Hermione Granger, is the doctor at home?" Hermione said, trying not to sound abnormal.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione dear," the old woman said, still kindly. Hermione knew Mrs. Herman, she had baby-sitted Hermione a few times in her youth. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing to worry about. Mr. Herman is expecting my call."  
  
"As long say you're alright, dear, I'll go fetch Daniel for you," She told Hermione softly. Hermione heard the woman carefully place the phone of the bench and call out from her husband.  
  
After a short wait Dr. Herman picked up the phone.  
  
"Hermione, how did it go?" He asked, not wating time. Obviously he had been nervous about the call.  
  
"Um..." Hermione began. "The results were um... positive. Twice."  
  
"Twice?" The doctor repeated. "Congradulations Hermione, you're a mother to be. So who's the father?"  
  
Hermione froze. She hadn't thought about that. Well obviously the baby had a father, but she hadn't actually thought about who the father was.  
  
"Hermione...?" Dr. Herman asked, when she didn't answer. "You do know, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded, then realised Dr. Herman couldn't see her nod. "Yes," she croaked. "Well?" The old man enquired, curiously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione told him, shakily.  
  
~~~  
  
How was that, I know it's not long, none of my chapters seem to be lately. I'll update tomorrow after my netball game if I can, but right now it's 3 am and I have to be up in 5 and a half hours to play that netball game, so night night.  
  
Review if you like.  
  
~Thai 


	2. DRACO F'CKING MALFOY

The Choice in Life.  
  
~~~  
  
Summary: Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Ok if you can't tell this is J.K's already, you should not be allowed near a computer.  
  
~~~  
  
After her phone conversation, Hermione rolled herself up in the blankets on her bed and laid flat on the bed, crying. 'What am I going to do? I can't have a baby, it'll... it'll ruin my life.'  
  
'But this thing is alive,' a voice in head countered.  
  
'But...'  
  
'It would be like killing someone's baby, you can't do it.'  
  
Hermione felt like slapping herself. Of couse she couldn't kill the baby. It was hers, it was another human being. Another human being which was going inside of her. This was an experience most woman want to have. Why don't I?  
  
'Because you want to be a career woman,' She told herself. 'Because you're only eighteen.'  
  
"How could I do this to myself?" She said allowed. She quickly put her hands over her mouth. What if Harry or Ron had heard that?  
  
As if on cue there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Mione, are you alright?" Harry's voice flowed through the door.  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "Er... I'm fine, Harry," She called back, shakily.  
  
"Mione I know you, and you're not alright. Let me in."  
  
"Ah... You can't come in," She said quickly. "I... I'm... cleaning."  
  
She slapped her forehead. 'That was so lame,' the voice in her head.  
  
"Shut up, this is your fault," She told the voice, outloud.  
  
"What's my fault?" Harry asked, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"No, not you," Hermione called. She silently cursed herself. It sounded like there was someone with her now.  
  
"Is there someone in there with you, Mione?"  
  
"No," Hermione said truthfully.  
  
"Mione, just let me in," Harry said, sounding more concerned by the second.  
  
Hermione gave in. She had to let Harry and Ron see her sometime. She slowly unlocked the door, admitting Harry.  
  
Harry turned to her, concern in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, wiping a hand over her cheek.  
  
Hermione turned from his hand and sat on the bed, putting her head in her hands.  
  
Harry sat next to her. "Mione, you know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure you want to hear this," Hermione told him. Mentally kicking herself for letting him know there was something to tell.  
  
"Try me," Harry said, folding his arms.  
  
'He is so stubborn,' She thought and sighed.  
  
"Fine, you wanna know? I'm... I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry snorted. "Be serious, Hermione."  
  
"I am," Hermione said, looking into Harry's horror-struck eyes.  
  
"Y-you are? Then who's the... The father?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you that?"  
  
"What is it Goyle or someone?"  
  
"Worse," Hermione told him.  
  
Harry's eyes widened further. "You dont mean...?"  
  
"Yes, it's Draco."  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione sat at the bar, looking down into her glass on water, She didn't think she should be drink alcohol now that she was pregnant, last night was bad enough as it was, without added enough drink to drown her sorrows.  
  
As she stared she though about what had happend after she told Harry who the father of baby was.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"DRACO?" Harry shouted. "MALFOY?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"YOU"RE HAVING DRACO FUCKING MALFOY'S BABY?" He yelled, this voice carrying through the house.  
  
"WHAT?" came the yell of Ron's voice from the living room. "MALFOY"S WHAT?"  
  
Harry stormed out of the room, Hermione followed him. Harry picked up his phone and began punching numbers into his phone.  
  
Hermione heard a mumbled 'hello' but she couldn't recognise the voice.  
  
"YOU"RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN, MALFOY!" Harry yelled into his phone.  
  
Hermione heard Draco mumble something. She quickly grabbed the phone and hung up.  
  
"You can't tell Draco, He doesn't know."  
  
Harry's eyes buldged. "So you're not going to tell him?"  
  
"No, I'm going to tell him when I find the right time."  
  
Ron was there now. He scowled at Hermione. "YOU"RE WHAT?"  
  
"Will you guys just get off my back," Hermione asked, angrily.  
  
"This is not a regular mistake, Hermione," Harry said, less loudly. "This is a fucking baby."  
  
"Don't you think I know that Harry," Hermione shot. "I'm the one who's going to have this thing," She jabbed her hands in the direction of her belly. "Anyway, if you didn't invite Draco to your party..."  
  
"Are you making this our fault?" Ron shot.  
  
"No, I'm jut saying..." Hermione began.  
  
"You're just saying that you're going to fuck every guy I invite to my party?" Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione made a noise of frustration. "I can't take this. Just leave me alone," She shouted, grabbing her car keys and walking out of the house.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"Hermione?" asked a familar voice. Hermione turned to see whom it belonged to. She immediately regretted it.  
  
"Draco, hi," She said, with a painful smile.  
  
"Hey," Draco said, taking the stool next to her, beer in hand. "How are you?"  
  
Hermione risked a glance at her stomach. "Um... Fine."  
  
"You sure are fine," Draco joked, looking her up and down, a grin on his face.  
  
Hermione forced herself to giggle. "Thanks," She said, looking anywhere, but at his sparkling ice-blue eyes.  
  
"So, were you at the party last night? I didn't see you."  
  
Hermione nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "I spent the night with Parvati and Lavender. I... I didn't even know you were there."  
  
"I was, Weasley and I were arguing about quidditch teams again."  
  
Hermione couldn;t help but smile. Ron and Draco were always arguing about quidditch.  
  
"So... I got this call from Potter and..."  
  
"I was there," Hermione told him, and wished she hadn't.  
  
"You were? Do you know why I'm a dead man?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself, she had to tell him. She nodded.  
  
"And..." Draco urged.  
  
She took his hand. "Draco, I know you're probably not ready for this, and I completely understand, but... I'm... I'm having a baby," she told him.  
  
"That's fantastic but why does Potter and to kill... Oh," His eyes widened and he stared at Hermione stomach. "It's... it's mine?"  
  
Hermione looked at the ground. "Well you're the last person I've been with for... for a few months now."  
  
Hermione could feel his hands being to sweat, she took her hand away.  
  
"Hermione, we... I... What are we going to do? You... I need to be there for you."  
  
"No... No you don't," Hermione told him. "I'll be fine. I can handle it."  
  
She knew she couldn't, she owed rent and money for bills and her car had problems, she needed help even without the baby.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I want to be there. This is my baby too."  
  
"Draco, don't think you have to. I'll be... ruining your life."  
  
Tears began to rolled down her cheeks. Draco shook her cheek in her hand, wiping the tear away. He soflt kissed her temple. "No Hermione. I've been wanting to be telling you for ages, I.. I love you. This baby is mine, I want you to be mine too."  
  
Hermione looked up and blinked at him. "You do?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I do."  
  
~~~  
  
Ok how way that? I hope it was worth the pain in my neck, coz that's what writing this chapter has done, lol. See I pain so you can read, lol. Just Jokes.  
  
Review if you wanna,  
  
~Thai. 


	3. The Sleepover Part 1

The Choices in Life: Chapter Three.  
  
~~~  
  
Summary: Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione smiled as Draco's muggle watch beeped, telling them it was twelve o'clock. Draco glared at his watch.  
  
Hermione smiled at it, she loved how Draco had become so muggle-friendly after his father's death. Lucius had tried to escape from Azkaban in their seventh year and had been killed by auror's after he got out.  
  
"I... I've gotta go," He said looking into Hermione's eyes, Hermione could tell he didn't want to say those words.  
  
"Oh, It's okay, you have work tomorrow, don't you?" she asked, trying to pretend that she didn't mind that he was leaving.  
  
Draco nodded. "Hey, um... do you maybe want to come back to my place?" Draco asked, Hermione grinned as he blushed slighty.  
  
She thought about it. "You don't think we're gunna..." Hermione began.  
  
"No," Draco said shaking his head vigorously, "It's just... Are you sure you should be going back to that house with Potter in that mood?"  
  
Hermione's grin grew. "You've got a point there Mr. Malfoy."  
  
She thought about his proposal a little more. "Hmm.... I s'pose I should."  
  
Draco looked up, he Malfoy-grin in place. "Great."  
  
Draco paid her bill, saying it was the gentleman thing to do. Hermione didn't argue, she was down to her last few bucks and she'd spent it on drinks.  
  
They walked outside, hand in hand, Draco smiled when they stopped next to Hermione's shabby V.W. Hermione blushed, the car was definately over due for a service, and a paint-job.  
  
Hermione suddenly realised she didn't know where Draco lived. She asked him so.  
  
"It's about ten minutes drive from here," He told her. "You know we don't need to take two cars."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, not liking the glint in his eye.  
  
Draco looked down at his pockets, Hermione did so too. Draco showed her the end of his wand.  
  
"Draco, you can't do magic here, we're in public view."  
  
"There's an alley around the back, I'll drive it down there, no-one will see what I've done. Here, follow me with mine," He passed Hermione a set of shiny car keys. Draco nodded his head to a car three spaces away.  
  
Hermione gaped at the car. "You have a merc?" She asked, eyeing it with approval. she hadn't seen his car anytimes he'd come to the party.  
  
Draco smiled a toothy grin. "Eat your heart out," He said as she handed her keys over and skipped over to Draco's Merc.  
  
She unlocked the door and slid in, grinning as if she'd won the lottery. She turned on the ignition and chuckled as Draco's music began to play, it was Blink182, her favourite band. She couldn't believe that Draco liked them.  
  
She backed the car out and followed Draco to the alley so they could transport her car.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco pulled up outside a block of flats. Hermione turned to him.  
  
"This i it?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at it. she'd expected something big and fancy.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I'm not one for the lonely house, I did that my whole childhood and you can never get a parking space for your apartment around here. So this is what's left basically."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I see, aren't we a smart one now."  
  
Draco put on a mock-hurt look. "You didn't think I was smart?"  
  
Hermione giggled at that. Draco grinned at getting a laugh out of her and got out of the car. Before Hermione could open her door Draco was already there, with the door open.  
  
He offered her his hand. She took it.  
  
"Why Mr. Malfoy, you spoil me," She said in a flirty way.  
  
Draco bowed, carrying on the joke.  
  
They entered the flat and Hermione was shocked, she had expected it to look like Ron's room, scraps of this and that everywhere. It wasn't, even more shocking was the fact that it was just like Harry's room, clean and tidy. Everything neat and put away.  
  
She gaped.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, worried something was wrong.  
  
"It's... clean," She said, entering and looking around.  
  
Draco laughed. "What did you expect?"  
  
Hermione decided not to answer him.  
  
The front door opened into the living room, Hermione spotted a plama-screen and raised her eyebrow at the aerial on top, it was connected to a box which resembled a foxtel box.  
  
"What is that?" She asked, pointing to it.  
  
"Don't tell you haven't seen the latest wizarding cable, it's got two hundred wizarding channels."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. It seemed even wizards were becoming obsessed with television.  
  
The living room had two sofas, an expensive looking coffee table, a surround-sound muggle sterio, and a corner bar. She grinned at that, but hoped Draco was that much of a drinker.  
  
A hall led from the room on the right, and a door was on the left. Draco showed her that the door led to the kitchen and the hall led to the bathroom, two bedrooms and a laundry.  
  
"I suppose you want to sleep, it is late," Draco said, looking at his watch as if to emphasise the fact about the time. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom. The bed's been made up and everything."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, feeling kind of awkward. "Um... I kind of have nothing to wear to bed," She told him, only just realising this herself.  
  
"Oh..." Draco said, blushing slightly. "Hold on."  
  
He disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom, Hermione could hear him digging around in a drawer. He appeared moments later carrying an old shirt.  
  
"Here," He gave it to her. "This should cover... er... you."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said. "Um... Goodnight," She walked over and kissed his cheek. She passed him, but he caught her arm, she turned back to him.  
  
Draco pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hungrily. "Goodnight, sweetness."  
  
Hermione left him, smiling, and slightly flushed.  
  
'What are Harry and Ron going to say?' She asked herself, then quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. Draco wanted to be with her, and she realised that she wanted to be with him. And on top of that she was having his baby and he wanted to help. What more could she ask for?  
  
~~~  
  
I know, i know, lame as, but you try writing a story with your little brother watching cartoons in the back ground. Oh well, there's always next chapter to make up for it.  
  
Review n all,  
  
~Thai. 


	4. The Sleepover Part 2

The Choice in Life: Chapter Four  
  
~~~  
  
Summary: Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
He disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom, Hermione could hear him digging around in a drawer. He appeared moments later carrying an old shirt.  
  
"Here," He gave it to her. "This should cover... er... you."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said. "Um... Goodnight," She walked over and kissed his cheek. She passed him, but he caught her arm, she turned back to him.  
  
Draco pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hungrily. "Goodnight, sweetness."  
  
Hermione left him, smiling, and slightly flushed.  
  
'What are Harry and Ron going to say?' She asked herself, then quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. Draco wanted to be with her, and she realised that she wanted to be with him. And on top of that she was having his baby and he wanted to help. What more could she ask for?  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was lying in the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in, in all her life, she could get use to this. Suddenly a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder made her jump, she hadn't thunder and lightning, they scared the hell out of her.  
  
It came again, Hermione pulled her blankets around her, quivering slightly.  
  
There was another flash, followed by another crash, this time louder than the last two. Rain thrashed against the glass-window. She shot out of the bed and rushed to the door, she opened it and crept into the hall.  
  
Normally, she would go to Harry's room and slip into his bed and he would comfort her until she fell asleep, but she didn't have Harry tonight. She felt like such a baby, scared of a little thunder. She went to turned back into her room when there was another crash.  
  
She jumped higher than before and continued her journey down the hall. She knocked on Draco's door.  
  
"Yeah?" He called, he sounded as if he was doing something.  
  
She slowly opened the door to find Draco sitting up in his bed, a book in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked, putting his book on his bedside table.  
  
Hermione nodded, not wanting to say it, but at that moment another crash and flash came, making her jump again, telling Draco exactly what was wrong.  
  
He patted the empty space next to him.  
  
Hermione hesitated, then slowly walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
Draco moved closer to her, putting an arm around he shoulders. "Get under the covers," He said softly. Hermione did so, shaking as even more lightning flashed.  
  
Draco put both arms around her now, letting her head settle on his chest.  
  
"I never used to like storms," He told her. "They made me scared, because I always knew I was alone."  
  
Hermione looked up into his face. "You aren't alone now, you've got me and bub."  
  
Draco smiled, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "Exactly, and you shouldn't be scared because I'm here to protected you. I promise, Hermione, I'll never let anything happen to you, ever."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Really?"  
  
Draco nodded, kissing her forehead. "Really."  
  
They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. Hermione feeling happier than she thought she could ever be.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke with the sun shining through a slight gap in Draco's silver curtains. She rolled over and her hand hit a piece of paper. She sat up and looked at it. It was a note.  
  
Good morning, sweetness,  
  
I hope you slept well. I had to go to work, but didn't want to wake you. You looked just like an angel when you were sleeping.  
  
There's food in the cupboards and you can wash your clothes and shower. I'll be home at five, so you can stay all day. But make yourself at home,  
  
I'll see you soon.  
  
Love Draco.  
  
Hermione grinned down at the note. Love Draco, that felt so good to hear. She placed the note carefully on her pillow and got out of the bed, her grin nevr leaving her mouth.  
  
She walked into the room she had been sleeping in when the storm began and picked up her clothes. She walked into the laundry, and put the clothes in the wash, along with what she was wearing at the moment, after she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.  
  
After the washing was set she walked into the bathroom, her grin broadened when she saw the dopey look on her face when she looked in the mirror.  
  
She had a long hot shower, which she rarely had at home, since Ron and Harry were always complaining that they had to shower also.  
  
She re-wrapped her towel around herself, after a quick drying, then wandered into the kitchen. She was so used to having Harry cook her breakfast that she found it strange to be cooking for herself.  
  
She looking into Draco's, very, organised pantry and pulled out a packet of coco-pops, laughing as she thought about how bad Draco's eating habits must be. She remembered of how he used to eat as many sweets as he could when they were at Hogwarts.  
  
After eating she washed up and entered the living room, and settled on Draco's beautiful sofa. She was waiting for her clothes to dry. She hadn't decided if she was going to stay here all day, or go out.  
  
She noticed the remote sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Draco had said 200 magical channels right? This was worth a looksie.  
  
She picked up the remote and turned the television on. It was set on the sports channel, Hermione laughed at that. Draco and his sports, Harry would be so jealous if he knew Draco had international quidditch channels. She put it in the back of her mind, hoping she'd remember to tell Harry when she saw him next.  
  
Hermione flicked through the channels, stopping here and there to watch a little of this and that. Suddenly she heard the rumbling of the washing machine subside and decided it was time to put her clothes in the dryer.  
  
The fact that Draco had a washer and dryer was hilarious. If you have told him he'd have either of these a few years back and he might have knocked you out. Or would he? Hermione was still considering how well they actually knew Draco back in school. Was he really the asshole-Slytherin he made himself out to be? She knew he had change, but this was rather drastic.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting at an outdoor metal table of her favourite cafe, her Coffee streaming slightly. She flicked through the magazine in front of her, it was a muggle Woman's Weekly, she liked to keep up to date on Muggle Drama's as well as Magical.  
  
"Hermione?" Came an all too familiar voice from behind her. She turned to look up into Harry's face. He had been walking passed the cafe.  
  
"H-Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't make a scene outside her favouite cafe.  
  
Harry took the seat opposite her, without her saying anything. "Hermione, are you ok? Where were you last night? I've been so worried. Did anything happen to you? I didn't mean everything I said, Ron's really sorry too. This came as a shock, I'm so sorry," He said, taking a big breath at the end of it.  
  
Hermione sipped her coffee, blinking at him. "I'm fine," She said, that was the only question she could remember from the jumble. "Do you have any cash on you? I wanted a muffin to go with this, but I'm fresh out of money."  
  
Harry grinned. "I'll be right back," He said, disappearing into the cafe and soon returning with two muffins and a soda.  
  
He handed her a muffin and opened his soda can. Hermione thanked him and waited for him to ask her the question she knew he was wondering about mostly.  
  
This question just so happened to slip out of his mouth now. "Where did you go last night?" He asked, slightly concerned again.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Don't freak," She told him. "I... I went to Draco's."  
  
"Draco's?" Harry hissed then stopped himself. "Sorry. But... you don't even know where he lives."  
  
"I do know," She told him. "We... I was at a bar last night, and Draco was there too. And he invited me over, he was kind of worried as your call kind of freaked him out." Harry grinned. "Yeah, I wanted to apologise to him about that." He said. "Anyway, Ron and I got talking after you left. We... we want to be here for you. We're your best friends and we're willing to pay for anything you need."  
  
Hermione grinning, loving Harry and Ron so much at this moment. "Aw... Harry that is so sweet. But you don't have to. Draco wants to be apart of Bub's life." She patted her stomach, she hadn't put on any weight yet, but that didn't mean anything, she wouldn't gain weight straight away, she knew that.  
  
She wasn't really dreading the thought of gaining weight, even if she did work hard to keep herself healthy.  
  
"He does?" Harry asked. "He wants to be a father?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's it fantastic Harry? He told me he loves me," Hermione said dreamily.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "He told you he loves you?"  
  
~~~  
  
I know, short as hell, but it's two am, I only seem to be getting writing done at night lately.  
  
Anyway review and all, I love to hear your comments, they mean alot. Flames are welcome, but I'd mostly love to hear my faults so I may improve them.  
  
Catch you next chapter,  
  
~Thai.  
  
~~~  
  
Special Thanks to all my reviews, I haven't got time to name you all, but I love you all. *Kisses, from me* 


	5. Enhanced features

The Choice in Life: Chapter Five  
  
~~~  
  
Summary: Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"He does?" Harry asked. "He wants to be a father?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's it fantastic Harry? He told me he loves me," Hermione said dreamily.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "He told you he loves you?"  
  
~~~  
  
Ding! The door bell rang. Hermione stuck her head out the kitchen door.  
  
"Hmm... Who might that be?" She wondered allowed, Draco wouldn't be home for another half an hour at the earliest, and he wouldn't ring his own door bell.  
  
She hurried to the door, pulling it open. She stood back and blinked, continuously, that being the only thing her mind could manage at this moment. "C-can I help you?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
She was staring at a young woman with long blonde hair, deep brown eyes are what must be enhanced... features.  
  
The woman blinked at her, pulling her... shirt downa little, as if to cover her extremely exposed midriff.  
  
"Are you... Draco's cousin or something?" She asked, looking Hermione up and down.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
The woman pushed passed Hermione, sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable.  
  
"No, I'm fine," She said, pulling a nail file from her bag.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, she slammed the door and stormed into the room she was orginally staying in. She started collecting her things.  
  
A few minutes later, just as she re-entered the living room, the door opened. Hermione slung her handbag over her shoulder as Draco entered the flat. His eyes buldged as he looked from the blonde woman to Hermione.  
  
Hermione scowled as the woman jumped up and kissed Draco deeply, her scowl grew until draco finally pushed the woman off. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and marched to the door.  
  
"Is your cousin leaving?" The woman asked.  
  
"My cousin?" Draco asked, he looked at Hermione again. "Hermione, please don't leave, let me explain."  
  
"I get the picture, Draco, you pity me because I'm..." She looked at her stomach and pulled the door open.  
  
"Hermione, no... It's not that... I... Please don't leave."  
  
Hermione sent him and the woman a glare and stormed out of the flat, rushing to her car.  
  
She pulled the car door closed and put the keys in the ignition when Draco appeared at her window, of course it had been stuck after the first time she ever winded it down. Draco tighted his hands on the frame.  
  
"Hermione, let me explain," He pleaded.  
  
"I've seen enough I think," Hermione said coldly.  
  
"It's not what you think," Draco said quickly. "I... I forgot she was coming over."  
  
Hermione gaped at him slightly. "So you were going to try and make it work with both of us?"  
  
"No, no Hermione, listen. I was going to break it off with her, she's... She's not you."  
  
Hermione glared at him darkly, "Is that what you told her too?"  
  
Hermione turned the key in ignition, put the car into gear and drove away, leaving Draco to watch her drive away, wondering how he was doing to fix what he'd done.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione pulled up in front of her own house, turned the car off and rushed into the house, tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as she pushed passed him and straight into her room, locked the door and threw herself on her bed, sobs erupting from her mouth now.  
  
She could hear Ron and Harry talking in the kitchen.  
  
"...I'm going to kill Malfoy," She heard Ron say.  
  
"That's helping the baby," Harry replied.  
  
"He's done his bit, he got her pregnant, he's done enough as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Ron, that's not helping Hermione."  
  
"So? The guys a prick."  
  
"You're supposed to be friends," Harry stated.  
  
"You didn't seem like much of a friend when you told him he was a dead man," Ron shot before Hermione heard him stomp down the hall and into the living room.  
  
She heard foot steps approach her door, then someone, which would be Harry, knocked on her door lightly.  
  
"Mione, it's Harry, let me in."  
  
"Leave me alone," Hermione sobbed. "I'm... I'm fine."  
  
"Mione... please let me in."  
  
Hermione continued to refuse Harry entry to her room, until after a few minutes when she realised he wasn't going away.  
  
"Fine," She said, annoyed, she flicked her wand at the clatch, which made the door fling open violently. Harry entered the room, cautiously.  
  
He stood next to her bed, looking down at her as she hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"What did he do?" He asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Why do you always think it's a guy?"  
  
"It wasn't?" Harry enquired, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Hermione looked at her knees, saying nothing.  
  
"So it was Draco?"  
  
Hermione nodded, staring at her knees as if they'd just turned pink.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"There's another girl."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, outraged.  
  
Hermione just nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, quieter.  
  
Hermione didn't move. Was she okay? She had thought Draco had loved her, she had thought about Draco and her making a real family. That bitch had totally crushed her dreams. He'd crushed her.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully. "I really don't know anymore."  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Oh I so love drama, sorry I'm a drama queen, I can't help myself. I'm actually wondering which way this story will twist, I have so many different version that I love.  
  
Which way do y'all want it to go? If ya could tell me that's be kool.  
  
~Thai. 


	6. Flick

The Choice in Life: Chapter Six  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Summary: Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time:  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"There's another girl."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, outraged.  
  
Hermione just nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, quieter.  
  
Hermione didn't move. Was she okay? She had thought Draco had loved her, she had thought about Draco and her making a real family. That bitch had totally crushed her dreams. He'd crushed her.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully. "I really don't know anymore."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hermione, please just call me back, please," Draco's voice pleaded on Hermione's answering machine. It was the thirty-seventh message she'd gotten that weak.  
  
Hermione scowled at the machine and deleted the message.  
  
The phone rung again, Hermione let the machine get it.  
  
"Hermione, pick up the phone," came Harry's voice on the machine. "It's me."  
  
Hermione picked up the phone. "Sorry, I just got a call from Draco, I thought you were him."  
  
"I know, I'm with him right now."  
  
Hermione looked at the receiver, her eyes wide. "You're what?" She demanded.  
  
"Hermione, please, just listen."  
  
"Harry, you of all people-"  
  
"Hermione, just listen to what I have to say," Harry cut in.  
  
Hermione slumped in down on the couch, "Fine," She said, spooning a large scoop of double-choc-fudge icecream into her mouth. The good thing about being pregnant is that you can eat junk and if you get fat, its because of the baby.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I've been talking to Draco and... Well everything makes sense now."  
  
"Does it now?" Hermione said tartly, after she'd swallowed the ice cream that is.  
  
"That girl, her name's Courtney, she's, well she was, Draco's girlfriend, but Draco didn't really like her. He liked you, alot. He loves you."  
  
Has Draco brain-washed Harry or something.  
  
"You didn't even want me to be with Draco," Hermione reminded him.  
  
"But he makes you happy, I hate seeing you mope around the house."  
  
"Now he knows I've been moping, thanks alot Harry."  
  
"Hermione, aren't you getting this, he likes you, not her."  
  
"I'm getting it, I just don't care."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, impatiently.  
  
"Because he hurt me, Harry. You're supposed to be on MY side."  
  
"I am, I'm trying to help you."  
  
"Maybe I don't need help," Hermione snapped and slammed the phone down.  
  
"Breath deeply," Hermione muttered to herself. "Stress isn't good for Bub."  
  
She took her breaths, in and out, twenty times, she was still angry.  
  
She looked down at her ice cream tub, it was half-empty. She scowled at it, she didn't even know she'd eaten that much. She looked up at the movie she'd been watching, the credits were rolling up on the black background.  
  
She sighed and got up, putting the ice cream away. She couldn't eat all Harry and Ron's food, they were already paying rent.  
  
"Who would have thought I would end up like this?" Hermione announced, leaning against the kitchen table. "I was the smartest girl in the year, how did this happen?"  
  
A corner of her brain kept repeating one name: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Yes, that was right. This was all Draco Malfoy's doing. Him and his stupid good looks, and charm and...  
  
"Shut up," Hermione told her brain and walked out of the kitchen. She had to do something now, she couldn't sit around the house thinking about how Draco had betrayed her. "I'm going for a walk," She told the air, as she was home alone.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
A flash of fluro-pink caught her eye as she passed a window, it was an advertisment. Couldn't hurt to read, Hermione thought.  
  
Right now, she was desprate for a job, she needed money and Harry was being way too generous as it was. She hated to be dependent on people, especially her friends.  
  
The sign read:  
  
SISTERS UNITED  
  
EVERYDAY WOMEN WHO WOULD LIKE TO BRING A LITTLE SUNSHINE TO A CHILD IN NEED. FOR FURTHER INFORMATION CONTACT OUR OFFICE AT THE NUMBER AND ADDRESS BELOW.  
  
"I've heard of this group before," Hermione muttered. "The girls were talking about it a few weeks ago."  
  
"Are you thinking of becoming a member?" asked a warm voice from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around to find a woman with short-cut wavy black hair and ivory skin. She had a pale-pink lipstick on and her eyes were framed with a dab of light brown.  
  
Hermione smiled at her, it's like you couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't get it entirely," Hermione admitted sheepishly.  
  
The woman continued smiling. "We aren't very informative with our posters, are we?"  
  
Hermione didn't know if this was a question or not, luckily the woman continued.  
  
"Our group is like a big sister - little sister program. We have girls from around the neighbourhood join on. Mostly, they're from broken homes and traumatic backgrounds. We've been hoping for new members."  
  
"So you're a long-standing member?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
The woman laughed, a sweet laugh, not a cruel laugh. "I designed the program."  
  
Hermione blinked at her. "You designed it? And you and out flier?" Hermione pointed to the fliers in her arms.  
  
The woman's grin grew. "I believe in equal work," She told Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe how nice this woman was.  
  
"Oh, I'm being rude," Hermione fumbled, "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Petra Larkin," the woman said, shaking Hermione's hand with a firm, but friendly hand-shake. "So, do you still want to join?"  
  
"Definately."  
  
"Here, fill out this form," Petra said, handing Hermione a sheet of paper and a ball-point blue pen.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, taking them, she glanced around for somewhere to write, she noticed that Petra had a table set up. She leant on it and began filling in the form.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione pulled up outside a large hall, a very large hall. The place was enormous. Was this the right address? Petra had said number seventy-three.  
  
Another car pulled up next to her own, Hermione looked over. A woman got out, same pink lipstick, and brown-made-up eyes. It was Petra.  
  
"Hermione!" Petra said happily. "How are you?"  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag and eased herself out of her car.  
  
"This is the centre?" Hermione asked, still blinking at the cream-bricked hall. It had a wide balcony on the second story, with glass fittings. There was a tiny bit of land around the building, enough for children to play in, Hermione noticed a swing-set poking out from behind the house. "It has to have at least twenty rooms in the whole place."  
  
"More than that," Petra told her. "There's about thirty in all, I think."  
  
Hermione gaped at her. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"I designed it, with a friend of mine. And we built it."  
  
"I am more amazed by you every minute."  
  
Petra laughed, "Thank you, shall we?" She motioned towards the glass double- doors.  
  
Hermione nodded and they entred.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how big the place was, and it was so beautiful. So far, Petra had showed her around the three play rooms, seven over-night bedrooms, three living rooms, two television rooms, the kitchen and lunch hall, big-sisters lounge, coffee room, bathrooms, library and they were heading for the office and detention room at that moment.  
  
"This is my office," Petra told her as they passed the door to her office, and this is the office of my second-in-command," Hermione loved how Petra joked with the names of places and people. She took this office to be the office of the vice-president of the organisation, as Petra was the president.  
  
"And it looks like she's in," Petra said, walking into the room, as the door was ajar. Hermione followed.  
  
A woman with streaked-orange hair looked up at her with green eyes to give Harry's a run for his money.  
  
"Petra?" The woman said, obviously startled by their sudden appearance in her office, she had been scribbling over documents.  
  
"Hermione - Roxanna Parker, Roxy - Hermione Granger," Petra said, intorducing the two.  
  
"Hey," Roxanna said getting up, and holding out her hand, the woman was as short as Hermione, and she wore an off-shoulder pink top and flared-jeans. She looked to be nineteen, which was young for a vice-president. But then again, Petra was only twenty-two.  
  
Hermione shook her hand, smiling.  
  
"Hermione's a new big sister," Petra told Roxanna.  
  
"Oh, great," Roxanna said cheerfully. "We've been needing new members."  
  
"Have you been through Hermione's form yet?" Petra asked.  
  
Roxanna blinked for a second then looked at her desk, "I think it's here."  
  
She began her search. Petra smiling. "I don't know why they kept giving her the administration forms to over-view, she can never find anything on that desk."  
  
Hermione covered her mouth to hide a smile.  
  
"Here it is!" Roxanna announced triumphantly, holding it up. She quickly looked it over. "Hey, I think your little sister is actually here at this moment."  
  
"Really?" Petra asked, obviously surprised. "Who was she placed with?"  
  
"Flick."  
  
"Flick?" Petra exclaimed loudly, but covered her mouth with both hands. "Hermione, would you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione said, looking from one woman to the other, she quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind herself, wondering what was so bad about this Flick girl.  
  
-=-=-=- In Roxy's Office -=-=-=-  
  
"Flick?!" Petra repeated when Hermione had closed the door. "Rox, you know Flick is the most difficult sister, we can't give her to Hermione."  
  
"Why not?" Roxy said, handing Petra the form.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Look, Pet, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I know, but couldn't you give her Reggie or Nichole? Flick's impenatrable, you said so yourself."  
  
"And you're the one who said we should give her a chance. She needs a big sister more than any other girl here, we haven't had a big sister who'd take her in a month."  
  
Petra sighed, "Fine, but I want you to have a talk with Flick first."  
  
Roxy smiled, "I knew you'd come around."  
  
Petra scowled sightly, "You're lucky I'm your best friend."  
  
Roxy shrugged, "That's debateable."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Petra soon left the office, leading Hermione down the corridor, away from the offices. "Flick isn't that bad," Petra told her.  
  
"I like a challenge," Hermione said confidently.  
  
Petra laughed sweetly, "That's what I was hoping."  
  
Petra led her towards the coffee room.  
  
"I'll go get Flick," Petra told her when Hermione took a seat.  
  
I wonder why Petra has a thing with Flick being my little sister, Hermione thought as she relaxed into the cushioned seat.  
  
When Petra returned Hermione's mouth almost fell open, she leant on her hand to keep it closed, jut in case.  
  
The girl behind Petra looked to be fourteen, she had shoulder-length, deep- purple dreadlocks. Hermione's eyes travelled over the girls revealed midriff and naval, her belly-button had been pierced, her ears held four piercings in each, her lip was pierced, same as her eyebrow. Hermione took in her purposely ripped-tee and holed baggy-jeans. Her nails were painted the same purple as her hair and her eyes were lied with kohl, on her creamy skin.  
  
"Hermione, this is Felicity Moore. Flick, this is Hermione Granger, your new big sister."  
  
New? Hermione's mind took in sharply.  
  
"Hey," Flick said dully. "Flick."  
  
"Hi," Hermione said, "I don't really have a nick name."  
  
Flick gave off a "ha" kind of noise, which could have been considered a laugh.  
  
Hermione indicated the seat opposite herself as Petra left.  
  
Flick sat.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Flick asked.  
  
Hermione was a little taken aback by the girl's words.  
  
"Sure," she replied, after recovering.  
  
Flick walked over to a bench at the back of the room and came back carrying two soda's from the mini-fridge next to it.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Flick asked, sitting.  
  
"Eighteen," Hermione replied. "And you?"  
  
"I'm fourteen," Flick told her, proving Hermione right.  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Hermione burst out, "How many big sister's have you had?" Without thinking.  
  
It didn't seem to hurt Flick's feelings in any way. "Seven," Flick said.  
  
"Seven?"  
  
Flick nodded, smiling. "Petra says I'm just not connecting."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, thinking aloud. "I never connected well with girls either. Both of my best friends are guys."  
  
Flick raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like you hang out with guys," Flick told her.  
  
Hermione chuckled. "The truth is never what you expect it to be."  
  
Flick smiled at her. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You aren't what I expected."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Nah, Roxy usually gives me chicks like me."  
  
"Like you?" Hermion enquired.  
  
"You know, look at me, like me."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said, nodded. "I didn't know girls like that vollunteered for Sisters United."  
  
"You have no idea," Flick told her, going into explanation of her last big sisters.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
What did you guys think of Flick? I love her, she reminds me of a friend of mine, but yeah, that's just me.  
  
Anyway, I know y'all are probably mad that you didn't get to see Draco in this chapter, but I'll probably have alot of him in the next one. You know the dating rules, I can't just put them back together in the next chapter, that'd be boring.  
  
I'm kind of upset I didn't make this a cliffy, like I usually try to, but I think it ended nicely.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, Cookies and sweets for you guys.  
  
::Kisses::  
  
-Thai. 


	7. Seven, The Lucky Number

**The Choices in Life: Chapter Seven**  
  
**Summary:** Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?  
  
**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
**Last Time:**  
  
"Like you?" Hermione enquired.  
  
"You know, look at me, like me."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said, nodded. "I didn't know girls like that volunteered for Sisters United."  
  
"You have no idea," Flick told her, going into explanation of her last big sisters.  
  
-=-=-  
  
**Chapter Seven: Seven, the lucky number.**  
  
-=-=-  
  
The last couple of weeks have just been the biggest pick-me-up Hermione could have gotten. Hanging out with Flick and a few friends had been exactly what she needed; unfortunately, the occasional Draco-message seemed to come her. Like at this exact moment.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called from the living room.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Hermione called back from her bedroom, dropping the tiny package she'd just wrapped for Flick. It was a surprise present for her.  
  
Flick actually felt like a real little sister to her. Their only problem was the she felt Flick was hiding something from her. Her latest mission, besides avoiding Draco at all costs, was to pop that secret out of Flick. And what better way than dining at her favorite restaurant?  
  
"Can you come here a second?" Harry yelled, obviously doing something.  
  
"Hold on," Hermione called, slipping on a pair of cork-platforms and hurrying down the hall, swinging her bag over her shoulder at the same time.  
  
Upon entering the living room, Hermione stopped dead. Harry stood in the living room, along with Ron and, this part was the shock, Draco.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Harry, you deceivable, cunning, despicable, ex-best friend. How dare you bring him here?"  
  
"Hermione, please, this is important."  
  
"No, Flick is important. And I'm going to be late," Hermione hissed, storming from the room.  
  
She heard Harry tell Draco who Flick was before Draco caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione, I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Why? Your air-headed bimbo unable to string two words together?" she shot acidly.  
  
"No, I just thought we needed to discuss things."  
  
"And what things might that be?"  
  
"Our baby."  
  
"MY baby!" Hermione corrected him. "I am having this baby, alone. You need take no part in it, Malfoy," she hissed rudely.  
  
"But I want to take part. I helped create that baby. It's half mine."  
  
"Let's see how that tune changes when support payment come around," Hermione said before getting into her car and driving away, oblivious to the fact that Draco was following her.  
  
--  
  
Hermione and Flick, about to step into the restaurant, were suddenly stopped by a man calling out Hermione's name. Hermione glared at Draco as he run up to them.  
  
"Please, Hermione," he pleaded with his eyes as well as his voice. At the risk of his making a scene, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into the restaurant.  
  
"You can eat with us; just don't do this in front of Flick."  
  
Draco nodded, finally looking over at Flick. His eyes traveled over Flick's purple dredies, her visible piercing and then looked back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smirked, Draco was obviously horrified.  
  
"Draco, this is my Little Sister, Felicity Moore. Flick, this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"'Sup?" Flick asked, shaking his hand.  
  
"Hey," Draco said, taking her hand cautiously.  
  
"Hmmm... Hmmm..." Hermione fake coughed, "Draco, I believe we'll be needing a table."  
  
"Right," Draco said, pulling out his wallet. Hermione's smirk grew, served the bastard right. Draco walked up to the waitress stand.  
  
"Table for three, please."  
  
"Right this way, sir," The waitress said, leading Draco, Hermione and Flick to a table near the back of the restaurant, Hermione favorite spot to sit.  
  
--  
  
Conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere after they had ordered. Hermione suddenly remembered the gift she'd made for Flick.  
  
Digging into her handbag, Hermione pulled out the tiny wrapped package.  
  
"Flick, I made this for you," she mumbled handing it over.  
  
Flick ripped it open mercilessly, and held up a thin, beaded necklace.  
  
"Oh, Mia, it's beautiful," Flick whispered, using her nickname for Hermione.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione blushed and began helping Flick to tie it around her neck.  
  
"You made that, yourself?" Draco asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Yes, Draco," Hermione muttered dully. She had been avoiding talking to him for most of the time they'd been there.  
  
"I'm gunna see how it looks in the mirror," Flick said, standing and rushing off to the bathroom, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.  
  
"We really need to talk about what happened," Draco said quickly.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Fine, talk."  
  
"Look, Hermione, in case you're unaware, I love you. You, not Courtney."  
  
"So the bimbo has a name," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"Will you take this seriously?" Draco shot.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Me? Take this seriously? You've got me pregnant and you're off screwing some other chick. You're being serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not screwing her."  
  
"What do you call it? Exercising?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Why won't you take any of this in?"  
  
"Because I'm not stupid enough to fall for your trick twice."  
  
"What trick, Hermione? There's no trick. I seriously love you."  
  
"Prove it," Hermione shot, just as Flick returned from the bathroom.  
  
"What were you two arguing about?" Flick asked, twirling her fork.  
  
"We weren't arguing," Hermione said, rather quickly.  
  
"Right, you weren't," Flick said sarcastically, nodding her head slowly.  
  
"Where is that waitress with our food?" Hermione said, even more quickly this time. Her lamest attempt to change the subject.  
  
--  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke her head pounding and the sound of the blender blaring from the kitchen. Getting up slower than usual, she found her slippers and dressing gown, then even slower than when she had gotten out of bed, she made her way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Harry, turn the fucking blender off," she yelled, trying to make herself heard.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized, a grin on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked, pouring herself a coffee.  
  
"Go into the living room and you'll see," Harry told her, still unable to wipe the grin from his face.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and followed Harry's instructions.  
  
Stepping into the living room, Hermione's mouth fell open and her coffee mug fell from her grip, smashing into multiple tiny pieces on the hard tiles.  
  
The living room was covered in flowers. Red, pink, yellow roses, lavender, daisies, sunflowers, lilies, every kind of flower you could name off the top of your head. Hermione blinked as Harry rushed in after her, carrying a towel.  
  
He quickly moped up the mess of the smashed mug, which lay around Hermione's frozen body.  
  
"How did all these...?" was all she could get out.  
  
In one word, Harry cemented her suspicions. "Draco."  
  
"Draco? He brought all these flowers. But that would have cost..." she paused again as Harry pushed a card into her hands.  
  
_My Dearest Hermione,  
  
You told me I was to prove my love to you, and I will. This is only the beginning.  
  
The flowers represent the blooming of your baby's life. And flowers also stand for friendship. I want us to be friends, best friends. I love in more ways than one, and I want you to love me the same.  
  
You're the angel my garden, and every flower represents only a tiny part of my soul which is forever yours.  
  
Love Draco.  
_  
Hermione looked up at Harry.  
  
"Is he for real?"  
  
Harry nodded, still grinning. "He really cares for you, Mione."  
  
"That he's still got to prove to me," Hermione told him, tossing the card onto the closest bouquet of flowers.  
  
--  
  
The next day Hermione woke to the sound of soft music playing from outside her window. Muttering to herself she pulled her blinds and window open.  
  
Out of her front lawn stood Draco, dressed in a tux, a red rose in his hand.  
  
At the sight of Hermione, Draco began to sing. Even though he had a good voice, Hermione was not in the mood for this right now.  
  
She waited for him to finished, although this was so totally romantic, she was meant to be mad at him. And she was going to stay mad at him, no matter how hard it was.  
  
"Draco, why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked, leaning out the window.  
  
"Because I love you, Hermione Granger," he called back. "I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!" he yelled towards the heavens.  
  
"Draco, shh... You'll wake the neighbors."  
  
"They won't mind, this is for love."  
  
"Yes, they will mind. And the only love is coming from you, and it's just too early."  
  
"It's never early for love," Draco told her.  
  
"Actually, it is. And it's right now," Hermione called out to him, Slamming her window shut. "Harry! Ron!" She yelled.  
  
Both young men appeared at her door. "Yes?" They asked, fake innocence on their faces.  
  
"Please, get him away from the house," she muttered, crawling back into her bed.  
  
They both sighed and went to shoo Draco.  
  
--  
  
The next few days Draco either sent or woke her with one present or another. On the third day, he sent chocolates, boxes upon boxes of them. On the fourth day, he sent what seemed like twenty owls with letters of poetry. On the fifth day, he sent a collection of romantic novels. On the sixth day, he sent a private limo to take her, Harry and Ron out to breakfast at a posh restaurant. And on the seventh day...  
  
Hermione rolled out of bed, slipped on her usual slippers, put on her usual dressing gown and as usual, walked down to the kitchen.  
  
Harry stood in the kitchen making breakfast, as usual. And Ron sat at the table, knife and fork at the ready, as usual.  
  
"This is wrong," Hermione muttered, something didn't feel right.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, looking over his shoulder as if he expected something creepy to be there.  
  
"No, I mean, no Draco anything," she told them.  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm sure something'll turn up."  
  
"You know something, don't you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Er- No," Harry lied, it was so obvious when he lied.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me."  
  
At that moment the door bell rang. Hermione looked at the two boys. "Are one of you going to get that?"  
  
They both shook their head quickly.  
  
"Fine," she sighed, "I'll bite."  
  
She slowly made her way down the hallway and opened the front door.  
  
There knelt Draco, on one knee, a tiny box in his hand.  
  
"Draco, no... you can't be doing this," she whispered.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I need you in my life. You're the one thing I can't have, yet would die for. You're my dream, my hope, my everything and I want to be everything to you. Will you let me be your everything?"  
  
Draco opened the tiny case to reveal a snake-shaped, golden, diamond- studded engagement ring. Hermione gasped, it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Draco's eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
"Draco, you can't expect to just let everything go and just forgive you. Do I look like a push over?" she asked.  
  
Draco stood, making her feel slightly small, as he was taller than her my more than a head.  
  
"No, Hermione, and that's one of the reasons I love you. You're there for the under dog, you dream with the dreamers. You're the smartest girl I know. You're the most beautiful, caring, intelligent and loving person on this plant, you're perfect."  
  
"I'm not perfect," she muttered.  
  
Draco pressed his lips to her temple slowly. "You are to me."  
  
A tear fell down Hermione cheek. This was becoming all too much. Yes, she loved Draco, and he said he loved her. But could she trust him? Would she ever be able to trust him? He's hurt her so deeply, but maybe that was a sign that he meant so much to her. She needed... time. She needed to think it over.  
  
"Draco, can I have a little... time?" She asked.  
  
Draco smiled. "As much as you need, my angel," he said, kissing her forehead and stepping out the door.  
  
Hermione watched him walk to his car, placing the ring box into his pocket.  
  
He seemed for real, but was he really?  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
**END CHAPTER...  
**  
_Oh I love proposals. I have to admit that I'm not sure if I'll have Hermione say yes. You guys'll have to review and tell me what you think.  
  
Until then,  
  
**- Chari-J**_


	8. Yes

**The Choices in Life: Chapter Eight**

**Summary:** Hermione accidentally falls pregnant after a night out partying. Who's the father? You'll have to read to see. And what will happen when Hermione has to choose between the men she loves, and her own child?

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

----

**Last Time:**

"Draco, can I have a little... time?" She asked.

Draco smiled. "As much as you need, my angel," he said, kissing her forehead and stepping out the door.

Hermione watched him walk to his car, placing the ring box into his pocket.

He seemed for real, but was he really?

--

**Chapter Eight:** Yes.

--

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life:_

_that word is love._

_- Sophocles -_

--

"Yeah, sure lifted all the pain from my life," Hermione muttered sarcastically as she threw aside the latest devotion of love from Harry's secret admirer. "Harry why are you showing me this?"

"I'm proving that you're taking this whole situation the complete wrong way. It's there in black and white. It's meant to free you of pain, not create more."

Hermione rolled her eyes; it had been two weeks since Draco had proposed and she still hadn't given him an answer. She was getting there, she just hadn't made a decision yet; which was where all the problems had begun. She, Harry and Ron had been over the pro's and con's on being with Draco and what he had done; but she was still so unsure.

Was this a sign? Was she not meant to be with him? The thought of her baby not having a father made her sick; but trying to pretend the thought of the fact that the only reason he was with her was out of pure guilt.

Harry must have recognised the look of uncertainty come over her face because he sighed and said, "Mione, he seriousy loves you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she accused, standing quickly.

"You're always thinking that when you get that look."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "If you were female, you'd understand," she muttered as she left the room.

"Are you saying I don't understand?" Harry asked, following her out of the room.

"Harry, darling, you have no idea."

"So you mean Ginny or Lavender would get you more than I would."

Hermione thought for a second. "Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"So if I acted like a chick I'd get you better?" he asked.

"You could try to get me."

A grin came across his face. "Fine, I'll do it!" he announced.

"Do what?" Ron asked as they answerewd the kitchen.

"I'm going to act like a chick, just to prove Mione wrong."

"About what?" Ron asked, spooning ice cream into his mouth.

"The fact that men can't get women no matter what they do."

"I never said that..." Hermione began, but gave up. "Look, you're being silly. I have to go, Draco's meeting mke for a

drink."

"Should you be drinking when you're pregnant?" Ron asked, his mouth full of chocolate fudge.

"I won't be drinking, he will," Hermione told them as there was a knock on the front door.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the boys, as if enquiring if one of them had inviting someone over.

"Who the hell is that?" Ron asked, answering her question.

"I told Draco I'd meet him there," Hermione told them as she made her way to the front door.

She pulled the door open as she pulled her hand bag onto her shoulder. "I thought I told you I..." she said before looking out the door. At this moment her mouth feel open as her handbag slipped onto the floor. "Flick...?"

"Mia... I... I didn't know where else to go," Flick whispered, leaning against the door frame.

Hermione's eyes bludged. "Quick, let's get you inside." She helped the younger girl walk towards the kitchen. "Harry! Ron! Get my first aid kit."

"Mione, why woluld you need your..." Harry began to ask until his eyes fell on the bruises across Felicity's face. "Ron, get the kit."

Ron stood motionless for a few moments before running to get the kit.

Harry's grabbed a tea towel, splashed water over it and helped Flick to sit before beginning to clean the cuts on her collarbone, cheek, arms, back and stomach.

Hermione sat next to her, eyes still wide. "Flick, what happened, sweetie?"

"He... he just lost control," was all she managed to whisper.

"Who? Who lost control?"

Flick gulped with difficulty, as though her mouth were extremely dry.

Hermione rushed to get her a glass of water as Ron re-entered the kitchen, first aid kit at hand.

Harry snatched the kit from Ron and began tending to Flick's ailments; though regreting the fact that he couldn't heal her magically. Spending all that time in the Hospital Wing as a boy had taught him the simplest spells of healing

magic.

Hermione began to mother Flick clemently.

"Mia, relax, I... it's not that bad."

"Flick! Not that bad! You look like you've been half beaten to death!" Hermione screamed.

"It could be worse," Flick muttered softly.

"Worse...!"

There was another knock at the door, this time softer than Flick's earlier urgent drumming.

"Who the f..." Hermione hissed before Harry stopped her.

"Mione, why don't you go see," he muttered, his eyes narrowed as if making it more of a command than an enquiry.

Hermione got to her feet and stormed down the hallway, pulling the door open fiercely in her rage.

"Yes?" she snapped before even realising who it was.

"Hermione, is everythibng okay?" Draco's voice asked.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, relaxing slightly as she looked up at him blankly.

"You never showed up, I got worried..."

"Draco?" Hermione whispered again.

She felt a pair of warm hands clasp over her own. "Hermione, what happened? Did something happen to the baby?" he

asked, a slight panic coming over his voice.

All she could do was shake her head.

"Then what? What happened?"

"F... Flick," Hermione whispered.

"What's wrong with Flick?" Draco asked, sounded more confused by the second.

"In the kitchen," Hermione told him, tears beginning to whelm in her eyes.

Draco clasped her hand tighter and lead her back to the kitchen. He suddenly froze as his eyes fell upon Flick. "Wha... what happened?" was all he could get out.

Harry looked up at them both, he was suddenly taking control of the situation.

"Draco, please, take Hermione to her room and make her lie down. This is a bit much for her."

"This is not too much for me!" Hermione burst out, her anger suddenly back.

Draco simply nodded and began leading her to her room.

"Draco! I'm fine. Let me go back to Flick."

"Mia, please... do what they say," Flick pleaded from where she sat.

"I... I don't this you should be alone," Hermione called back as Draco held her with all this might.

"I'm fine," Flick assured herk, even though Hermione knew she wasn't.

She collasped on the floor in tears the moment Draco closed the bedroom door.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. "You've got to pull it together. You're

no good to Flick like this."

"I... I know..."

---

Hermione blinked awake, a strong arm hugged her to the side of none other than Draco Malfoy. She looked at his watch as it beeped three a.m. Her eyes travelled over the room as she discovered she was lying on her bed with Draco, the door was wide open and voices could be heard from the kitchen. She straind her ears to hear.

"...totally flipped. I hope she'll be alright, I mean, the sight of Flick completely freaked her out."

"Is Flick sleeping?" Ron's voice reached him.

Harry's voice followed. "Yeah, on my bed. She was pretty smashed, what do you think happened?"

"If any of us was gunna find out it'd be Mione," Ron muttered, his voice was muffled as if he was eating; which wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

The body next to her moved. Hermione turned in Draco's arms to face him.

Draco gave her a reassuring smile. "You okay?"

Hermione gave a weak, half forced, smile back. "I'm alright. Flick?"

"She'll be fine. Harry and Ron took care of her."

Hermione nodded, taking it all in. "Hey, I'm... sorry I freaked out before."

Draco's smile grew and he kissed her forehead. "It's alright."

Hermione genuinely smiled this time. She moved closer to him, well as close as she could get, and brushed her lips against his before their lips melted into a deep kiss.

By the time they were finished her lips felt like they were bruised; it had been out of risk of passing out from lack of air that they had stopped.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you."

"Really?" Draco asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah."

"Does this mean...?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Draco. I wanna be with you. I want you to be there with our baby. My answer is... yes."

---

_OHHHH!!!! See did you all get what you wanted? SHE SAD YES!!!! Anyway, I better get on to updating to everything else I have to update._

_Until next chapter._

_**-Love Always,**_

_**Jnari, kisses and cookies.**_


End file.
